


【msn】黄雀伺蝉

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Relationships: msn - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【msn】黄雀伺蝉

把樱井翔唤醒的是尖锐的头疼，睁开眼的一片黑暗和双手被铐在身后动弹不得，他瞬间就意识到自己的处境不太乐观。

身为大财团的少爷向来被保护的很好，第一次遇到类似绑架的状况他还是略微有些紧张，可他很快就冷静下来迅速在脑子里搜索昏迷之前和谁有过接触，想来想去他脑海里只能浮现出他可爱的小床伴的脸。

二宫和也昨晚给他发了短信说今天想来见他，樱井当然同意了，他巴不得二宫搬到他家里来住这样每天都可以见面和做爱，可是小家伙不愿意，非说他们只是肉体关系不能越界。樱井听到这番话心里是失落的，他是真的很在乎二宫，可二宫跟个养不熟的小野猫似的，又总是挠的樱井心里痒痒。

二宫准时到了他家，两人喝了点儿红酒之后他就失去了意识，想到这里樱井倒是安心了些，认为是二宫要和他玩些奇怪的play，这时他听到了微乎其微的脚步声，樱井试探性的开口问，“nino？是你吗？”

脚步声到他面前停下，眼前的遮盖物被粗暴的扯了下来，樱井先看到身处的昏暗的地下室，然后就是面无表情的二宫，稚嫩的童颜让他看起来毫无攻击性。二宫揪着樱井的前发让他仰起头，他疼的倒吸一口冷气，这小野猫都快把他头发攥下来了。

“嘶…疼疼疼，nino！你到底要玩什么？！”

二宫嗤笑了一声，居高临下的看着樱井，薄薄的小猫唇里吐出冰冷的话语，“事到如今你还觉得我在和你闹着玩吗？樱井少爷？”

樱井有些发愣，瞪着那双大眼睛疑惑的看着他，半个天然属性又暴露出来让二宫有些无奈，他心里不禁感叹有钱人家的少爷心思单纯过头了，起初为了接近他，二宫想方设法的混入樱井家的庆功宴，又假装没拿稳手中的杯子把红酒泼在了他昂贵的西装上，道歉和聊天，到最后被邀请去他家做客一气呵成。他的上司反复的叮嘱樱井家精明谨慎，让他务必注意安全，二宫都没想到钓到这条大鱼居然这么容易，除了一些小小的差错。

二宫本计划着当天就偷走他公司的重要项目后就直接跑路，顺便把他家的财物全部掠空，可他没料到两个人独处后樱井居然把他当成了一夜情对象，二宫也就顺着他的思路被他抱上了床，外表斯文的男人在床上如同凶猛的野兽般不停的索取，他直接就被操晕过去了，醒来的时候已经是清晨，计划也泡汤了。樱井叫佣人准备好了早餐，把腿软的二宫抱到了餐桌前给他喂食，并且提出了想以床伴的关系和二宫维持下去，少爷沉思了一会儿又改口说交往也可以，二宫连忙打断了他的话，红着脸告诉他床伴就行。

开什么玩笑，关系太亲密必然会被察觉到端倪，简直是羊入虎口的行为，之后他们这段不正当的关系也算是开始了，不得不承认，樱井是个很优秀的床伴，尽管在床上喜欢掌控对方但不失体贴，长相英俊还器大活好，每次都把他干的快要虚脱，二宫逐渐意识到事后去实施计划是不可行的，迫不得已他就想到了这么一出。

“书房的钥匙在哪里？”二宫站累了于是搬了个凳子坐在樱井面前，樱井很早以前就告诉过二宫重要的文件全部都放在书房。他双手抱在胸前，显得人更娇小一只，故意压低的嗓音让樱井觉得性感的要命。

“你想要书房的钥匙直接找我要就行了，何必要费这么大的功夫。”

二宫习惯性的抿了抿嘴唇，终于还是不耐烦的抬脚踩上了他的腿间，樱井疼的皱眉，尽管当下处于弱势却还是咬着牙似笑非笑的看着二宫，“…好歹是让你爽了那么多次的东西，忘恩负义哦。”

樱井倒不是破罐子破摔，他发现二宫不擅长逼供，力道只有在刚踩上来时比较重，现在不过是虚放在他的股间，想到那只软乎乎的脚樱井甚至兴奋的有了勃起的势头。

二宫察觉到了脚下那团鼓鼓囊囊的事物，立刻不动声色的收回了自己的脚，红通通的耳尖被樱井看在眼里，他叹气，回答道，“钥匙在我房间床头柜的第二层，家门钥匙在外套的兜里，你知道长什么样，所以能告诉我你到底是什么人了吧？”

二宫无视了他的提问，伸手在樱井的上衣口袋里掏出钥匙，继而用湿漉漉的上目线看他，仿佛无事发生一样笑得温软，“找到啦，翔酱。你乖乖在这里呆着，过会儿会有人来放你走的。”话音刚落地下室的门锁就咔哒一声，二宫被吓的一哆嗦，警惕的望向门口的方向。

一个高挑的身影从暗处走出，看清来人的长相后二宫舒了口气，“润君你怎么这会儿就来了，不是说了至少两个小时以后再过来吗？”

松本润对他的话置若罔闻，只是径自走向樱井，从袖口中甩出把锋利的匕首，二宫紧张的屏住了呼吸却不敢轻举妄动，小声的说，“把刀放下，润君！东西我已经拿到了，不能杀他！”

刀刃迅速的落下，二宫来不及阻拦只能慌乱的闭上了眼，一秒，两秒，刀尖刺入皮肉的声音或是浓烈的血腥味都没发生，二宫这才慢慢的睁开眼睛，看到用来绑住樱井的尼龙绳被割断在地，樱井笑的从容，揉着自己被勒出红印的手腕站起身来，他拍了拍松本的肩膀，“辛苦了，松本君。”

“抱歉翔桑，我来晚了。”

一旁的二宫直接傻眼了，自己搭档了两个月的同事和组织安排自己进行诈骗的目标一副相识很久的样子给了他不小的冲击，樱井走到二宫面前把他揽进怀里后他才想起来反抗，手无缚鸡之力的小家伙没两下就被钳住了手腕，他扯着小尖嗓向松本求助，却被求助对象无情的绑住了双手。 

“松本是我安排到你所在的组织里的，毕竟你们太多次干扰到我的合作伙伴，对我也造成了不少的困扰，你在我这里可是小有名气了，二宫和也。”樱井手绕到二宫的身后，揉捏起他柔软的臀肉，“本来计划着让他最开始就把你敲晕给我带回来，看起来松本君是想和你多待一段时间呢。”

松本听到这里低下了头，他仅仅因为舍不得一个诈骗犯因此违背了自己最尊敬的人的命令。可他看到樱井对二宫亲昵的行为又克制不住自己心中的妒火，只想推开樱井把二宫夺回来。

“可以哦，你不是很喜欢他吗，今天就在这上他，算是给你们两个的惩罚。”

语毕他把二宫扛到肩上，他注意到地下室的角落里有一个废弃的旧铁架，他把二宫的双手固定在头顶的栏杆上，小家伙个子矮，脚尖只能艰难的点在地面上，樱井低头温柔的啃了一口他肉乎乎的鼻头，二宫眼角泛红，浅淡的豆眉紧张的皱起，从未经历过失败的二宫彻底慌了神，裤子被褪到脚踝时从鼻腔里挤出一声可怜兮兮的呜咽。樱井见松本没有动作也不催，自顾自的先品尝起香甜可口的小家伙。

樱井一颗一颗解开他的纽扣，手掌贴上了二宫柔软的腹部，地下室温度低，在加上他手也冰凉，二宫被冻的一个冷颤，敏感的腰侧被樱井的掌心来回抚摸让二宫坚持不住的从喉咙里泄露出绵软的呻吟。松本终于还是走上前来，他来到二宫的身后，埋在他白嫩的后颈上轻嗅着他身上的甜味，继而伸出舌尖细细的舔舐起来。

“呜嗯…润，润君？！”二宫急促的喘息着，身上的敏感点都被照顾到让他又痛苦又舒服，浅色的内裤勾勒出已经半勃的茎身形状，樱井扯下那块布料，攥住那根粉色的阴茎把玩起来，没一会儿龟眼里淌出的前液就沾湿了他的手掌，随着上下撸动的动作发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“你只会润君润君的叫吗，没忘记自己是谁的东西吧？nino。”

二宫咬着下唇，甩给樱井一个白眼，结果换来樱井更大力度的套弄，粗暴的行为对于他淫乱的身子反而更受用，二宫很快就丢盔弃甲的交代在了他的手里，高潮过后二宫整个人都染上一层媚态，让人不由自主的想狠狠的欺负他。

松本把注意力转移到二宫的臀部，他骨架小，整体看起来瘦瘦小小的，屁股却格外的饱满，他双手裹住二宫的臀瓣搓揉，白嫩的臀肉被他捏的变形又弹回原状，很快就染上了一层粉色。随着屁股肉被玩弄，他的小穴也逐渐回忆起被樱井进入时的快感，身体深处不仅开始涌出湿意，甚至隐隐有些难耐的瘙痒感。

“…对不起nino，骗了你这么久。”松本埋在他的耳侧轻声道歉，灼热的气息给他本身就通红的耳朵又加深了一个色号，“我不会伤害你的，别怕。”

尽管松本欺骗了他，但相处这么久产生的羁绊早就不可磨灭了，每次松本的温柔相待都能戳中他心底最柔软的部分，本来这次结束过后二宫已经决定收手，和松本离开这个城市重新开始，奈何从一开始遇到他生命中的美好时就注定着他已经一步步的落入恶魔的陷阱中。

樱井恶劣的用指甲刮蹭着他微张的铃口，两根手指捻住胸口前小巧的乳粒，那处很快就被捏的红肿，泪水在二宫的眼眶里打转，他憎恨自己的身体，因为他总能从樱井的抚摸中得到快感，哪怕是在这样难堪的状况下。松本分开他的臀瓣，他低下头就能清楚的看到二宫粉嫩干净的穴口，那里像是在回应他的注视，羞涩的微微开合，不停的淌出情动的淫液。

“nino的小穴很漂亮吧？明明被我干了那么多次还像个处子一样又紧又热。”樱井一巴掌抽在他的屁股蛋上，白嫩的皮肤很快就浮现了一个红肿的掌印，他一条腿挤进二宫的腿间，强行分开了他的双腿，手指毫不留情的插进了二宫的后穴翻搅。

“哈啊…不！不要…嗯…”二宫像只幼犬一样发出无助的呜呜声，两条细腿已经克制不住的发抖。樱井只是草率的做了个扩张就抽出了手指，他故意把沾满二宫淫水的手指在他眼前晃了晃，脸皮薄的小家伙直接被刺激的流下了羞愤的泪水。

“他已经准备好了哦松本君，”樱井没有去看松本，他知道松本此刻一定非常恼怒却也不敢忏逆他，“直接插进去，如果你心软的话，我就替你操翻他。”

松本平复了自己的呼吸，尽量让自己的情绪不受他的挑拨，无视掉压迫感极强的樱井，他确实早就被二宫勾起了欲望，他掏出涨的紫红的阳物，硕大的顶端刚挤进二宫的肉穴后就遭到了热情的吸咬，松本的喉结上下滚动了下，扶着二宫的腰就把自己尽根末入。那根刺入他身体的肉棒粗长，狠狠地蹭过他的前列腺撞进穴心，二宫瞬间拔高了音调尖叫出声，身前的肉茎度过了不应期又精神的挺立了起来。

他们周遭开始升温，松本结实的腰胯把他的臀肉撞的通红，啪啪的肉体碰撞声充斥在狭小的地下室内，松本一声不吭，只是偶尔漏出喘息，他顶弄着二宫穴内的软肉，二宫被干的浑身汗涔涔的，软软的呻吟着。

樱井捏着他的下巴堵住了那张不断发出甜腻呻吟的猫唇，他的舌尖不容拒绝的撬开了二宫的唇齿，缠住了他香香软软的小舌头吮吸，二宫被亲的恍惚，吞咽不下的津液从他嫣红的嘴角滴落。

“呜呜…好，好过分…翔君，我不要了…嗯”  
  
二宫浑身酥麻燥热，浪潮般汹涌的快感席卷着他的神经，双腿都支撑不住自己的身体，手腕被粗糙的绳子摩擦的生疼，他声音里染着哭腔，涨的通红的小脸上挂着泪水。樱井实在是见不得他哭，只得解开了他手腕上的绳子，把自己的外套铺在地面上，松本小心翼翼的把软趴趴的小家伙放在了上面，二宫腰没了力气，松本就抓着他绵软的小屁股从后面又顶了进去。

他的肉穴被肏的汁液四溅，淫靡的水声不绝于耳，二宫迷迷糊糊的就用后面又攀到了高潮，稀薄的精液如同失禁般喷洒在樱井价格不菲的外套上。

樱井有些不满被松本干的意乱情迷的二宫，他揪着二宫汗湿的刘海，把自己的阴茎插进了他的口中，粗硬的的性器直直的肏进了他的喉咙，小家伙被呛得的差点窒息，樱井捏着他柔软的脸颊，防止他的牙齿磕到自己，便在他的嘴里冲撞起来。

二宫已经哭的上气不接下气，松本轻柔的吻落在二宫的脊背，凶器般的肉棒在他被肏的烂熟的淫穴内进进出出，湿热紧致的穴肉包裹着他的茎身，松本不由得加快了抽送的频率，二宫甬道深处喷出的热液浇在他的龟头上时他便低喘着射在了他的体内。松本额头上滴着汗，开口问樱井，“之后翔桑准备怎么处置他？可以放过他了吧。”

“松本君是在替他求情吗？你要是早点把他给我带回来，我可能只给他点儿教训就算了。”樱井此时气息也有些不稳，他一边挺动着腰，一边揉了揉二宫乱糟糟的脑袋慢条斯理的说，“可是这不知好歹的小家伙还敢亲自送上门，这下我根本不打算放他走了。”

二宫的脑子被情欲搅成一团浆糊，已经失去了思考的能力，他循着本能收紧双颊，用柔软的舌尖去服侍口中的巨物，樱井深深地一个挺身就释放在了他的口中，腥膻的气息充斥着二宫的鼻腔，他睫毛上挂着泪珠，嘴里被塞得满满当当的只好把精液都悉数吞下，已经射不出任何东西的性器源源不断的流着透明的腺液。

樱井打横抱起昏过去的二宫，又在他的额头上落下一吻，他唇角勾起，漾出好看的弧度，他终于抬起头与松本对视，“他逃不掉的，你也是，松本君，你想带走他的话就好好工作到我满意为止，在这之前你们两个都逃不掉，明白了吗。”

松本的眼睛通红，攥紧的拳头还是无力的松开，他最终还是小声的回答道，“明白了。”


End file.
